Nice to See You Again
by IShipPruCanSoHard
Summary: They only ever met once, but instantly they where friends. where they meant to be friends, or maybe something more. One-shot (Maybe more if you guys want) Fem America X 2P Canada. Human AU. R&R. I hope you like. Warning: Human names used. For anyone who doesn't know the human names are fem America: Amelia/Amy and 2P Canada: Matthew/ Matt


So this is a birthday present for my friend so yes Happy Birthday Emma! I hope you guys enjoy. I know its kind of a weird ship but i love it so i hope you guys will too.

* * *

"MADDIEEEE! READY OR NOT HERE I COME!" Amelia Jones called out into the forest. Eleven year old, Amelia and her seven year old sister had decided to play hide-and-seek in the woods surrounding their camp site. Of course they had not told their mothers about their little plan; they would never have been able to go outside of the campsite.

Amelia wove through trees, looking everywhere she could looking for the little blonde girl, but not seeing her behind any trees or in any bushes.

"AMELIA JONES! MADDELINE WILLIAMS! YOU TWO BETTER GET YOUR BUTTS BACK TO THE CAMP SITE RIGHT THIS INSTINT!" Called a very loud, very British woman; the girls' mother Alice Kirkland-Bonnefoy.

Amelia froze in her search. She was busted; they were going to be in so much trouble! She knew her best option, because this kind of thing had happened before, was to go back and take the punishment. If she turned on the water works and did the 'pouty lip' she could get away without much punishment. She looked around for the way she had just come, but she found that she had no idea where she was let alone how to get back.

"Oh no…" She muttered and looked around again. She felt a lump in the back of her throat form as the young girl began to panic. This was bad, very bad, worse than no burgers for a week, worse than losing some toys, or even worse than her English mother's cooking. She was lost in a forest and she had no way to call anyone. Her mothers had always told her that if she was lost, to just stay put and stay calm, to wait for someone to find her. Amelia let out a whimper as tears started falling, she didn't like waiting especially now.

"What's wrong?" A voice asked from behind her. Amelia spun around to see who the voice belong to and found herself looking at a boy. The boy was about 5' 10" and had long blonde hair that brushed his shoulders, he wore a red and black plaid shirt and jeans, his eyes where the prettiest purple Amelia had ever seen. "Are you deaf? I asked 'What's wrong?'" The boy said. Although he sounded rude, Amelia didn't take any offence, she was used to her mother's harshness when dealing with her wife.

"I-I'm lost." She chocked out. The boy looked about her age so she figured he could help her find her way back.

"Are you a camper?" He asked, taking a few steps towards the crying girl. Amelia just nodded her head.

"Yes. I was playing out here and now I don't know where I am. My moms are going to be so angry with me." She began sodding and the boy was left to try and comfort the younger girl.

Matthew Williams had been taking a walk to try and escape his crazy family when had come across the small blonde, she was about 5' 4" with her long hair in a ponytail on top of her head. She had on jean shorts and a red and blue t-shirt and when she looked at him he noticed she had deep blue eyes. She had obviously been in need of help and unfamiliar with the area and since he knew it quite well he figured he should at least try to help.

Matt's parents had gotten a cabin up in these woods when he was nine, now he was 13 and he knew the woods like the back of his hand.

"Okay, do you know what camp site number you are staying at?" He asked, this would be quite difficult if she did not.

The blonde girl looked up at him and seemed to calm down slightly, "Y-ya, um, I think it was E46."

"Okay, well I know where that is, so I can take you back… ah. I'm sorry I didn't get your name." He said looking a bit awkwardly to the girl.

"Amelia, but only my mom calls me that. Everyone else calls me Amy." She sniffled finally calming down now that she knew she would have someone to take her back. "How do you know how to get to my camp site? Do you camp here a lot?" She asked as he began walking in a directing that she was sure would lead her back to her family, she followed him closely so she would not get lost again.

"My family has a cabin out here. We come out here quite a lot, mainly in the summer. I tend to spend most of my time outside, exploring." The boy said. "Oh, and my name is Matthew, but you can call me Matt."

The pair walked for a good five minutes, turns out Amy had really gotten herself turned around. Matt and Amy talked the whole time, mainly Amy blabbered on about herself and her sister and her moms and her friends, but she did encourage him to share a bit and from what she heard he could really use a friend, so she decided to become it.

When Amy and Matt reached Amy's camp site, Amy was greeted with hug and stern looks while she appogised and introduced her new friend. Matt was ever the polite person and quickly had the approval of both women who thanked him for taking Amy back.

The two exchanged phone numbers (Amy had a cell phone only because of how often she would get lost) and promised to stay in touch.

And stay in touch they did.

Amy and Matt stayed friends for years even though they never actually saw each other after that. They talked all the time and Matt became Amy's best friend, she told him about drama with her family, friend troubles, and even talked to him about boys.

After five years it was time for Matt to graduate high school and he knew he was in deep. He had fallen in love with the small blond from his memories somewhere between freshman year and junior year. It had nearly killed him when she had gushed to him about her crushes and had been there for her when it hadn't worked out. He was head over heels for the girl and the only physical proof of her existence was a faded memory, some messages on a screen, and a few pictures she had sent of herself.

He sat in a chair, in a gym full of people he didn't really know. He hadn't had many friends in high school, but he hadn't needed them. Any time he needed to talk, Amy was always there and happy to talk for hours with him. He was graduating and his brother wasn't even there. He had said that he had better thing to do then watch his brother prance around on stage. That hadn't gone over too well with his father, but honestly he could care less if his brother was there, he didn't even care all that much that his fathers had come. The one person who he really wanted there was at her winter formal with a football jock and her best friends.

The ceremony was long and something Matt didn't pay much attention to until his name was called and it was his turn to walk. He quickly made his way to the stage and went up the stairs, unlike his pears he wasn't beaming with pride at having made it through high school. He was emotionless as he was handed his diploma and shook hands with the principal. Then, like every one before him people who had no idea who he was, applauded, but there was a loud "WHOA! GO MATT!" from somewhere in the back and he squinted to see but could not form his point on the stage, so he moved down off of it and vowed to figure out who had called his name. It had sounded female so there was no way it would have been Oliver or Francois, even if Oliver did sound like a girl sometimes when he talked about baking.

The rest of the ceremony and the throwing of the hats was a blur as he could only focus on who it could be, or maybe he had imagined it. He wanted Amy there so bad his mind had imagined her cheering him on. 'Ya, that must be it.' He thought as every one else rushed about to congratulate family and say 'hi' to friends. He made his way to the back, past all the happy teens and crying moms to reach his dad who had made a big deal of him finding them after wards.

"Aww Matthew! MY little boy is all grown up! I'm so proud of you!" Oliver called and came rushing up to the boy as soon as he was in view of his parental guardian.

"It's Matt and I'm not a little boy, Dad." Matt said but for once aloud a hug to occur, though not a very long one, but what did you expect.

"You will always be my little boy. No matter how tell you get." Oliver laughed as tears welled up in his eyes and he had to blink to get rid of them.

"Well he certainly has gotten tall." The same voice called, this time right behind him. Matt spun around and found Amelia Jones standing right behind him. She was most definitely not the Amy he remembered from the last time her had seen her; she was taller, about 5' 9", and her hair was cut short at her shoulders, but he had known that, he had been the first to know about the drastic change in the summer between eighth grade year and freshman. The pictures she had sent did her beauty no justice, his eyes flicked over her body out of instinct and he took in the curves that seemed to fit the girl perfectly. His eyes landed on her own and he was shocked to find that they were probably the only thing that hadn't changed in five years.

Matt opened his mouth to say something, hopefully clever in return to her comment but the only thing that came out of his mouth was in a whispered tone, "Amy."


End file.
